Pin clamp assemblies have been known for numerous years in robotic and manufacturing applications. Pin clamp assemblies may be used with a robot end effector to clamp a workpiece or material at a specific workstation such that an operation can be performed on the workpiece. The pin assembly can utilize a movable locator pin coupled with a clamping mechanism to clamp to the workpiece. A number of movable locator pin assemblies are available in the art. However, the operating mechanism for moving locator pin and the clamping mechanism are very complicated. The prior art requires bent rods and cams to control the extension and retraction of the clamping fingers. The bent rods are driven by various cams and the like to accomplish the requested movement. The present disclosure provides the art with a simple mechanism to drive the locator pin and the clamping mechanism.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides the art with a simple mechanism to move the locator pin and extend and retract the clamping finger. The present disclosure provides a linear movement from an actuator to extend and retract the clamping fingers and drive the locator pin.